The Cool Kid and The Nerd
by Tavros Taurus Nitram
Summary: When John and Dave decide to meet up in the real world feelings of friendship start to grow into more romantic feelings. Soon the two boys have to face their feelings and admit to them even if it means their friendship could end. But could this end become a new beginning?
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck this.." Strider was already irritated as it was he didn't need another problem on top of it. Dave moved his hand to the edge of the planes seat to grab some napkins to clean up the freshly spilled coke on his lap. A fight attendant came by offering assistance, Dave just shoo'd her away like usual. She had already pestered him about wearing his glasses on the plane but he stated that she could 'fuck herself and carry on with bigger issues'. The intercom went off and the pilot sounded.  
Intercom: "We will be landing shortly please put your trays and seats in a upright position and thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines."  
Dave cursed again under his breath and shook his head. Once the plan landed he placed his head phones around his neck and zipped up his red jacket. He was blasting one of Snoop Dogs new tracks as he grabbed his carry on and threw it over his shoulder.

Egbert sat waiting near the entrance for his friend who promised to visit him this year for vacation. He looked at his phone waiting for a text. He couldn't wait to see his good friend. He looked up at the flight schedule adjusting his glasses realizing Dave's plain already landed five minutes ago.  
"Oh shoot!"  
He ran to looking frantically around the unloading area to see if he missed him.

Dave walked threw the terminal and out the gate door. He scanned the area a moment before spotting his gaze on a dorky dark haired, buck toothed boy in the crowed. Dave had never actually seen the boy face to face yet and honestly he was expecting a whole lot more.  
"John Egdork?"  
Dave arched a brow over his glasses and stood in from of the raven haired boy. He stood a few inched taller then Egbert as he tilted his head down a bit to look at him. Dave's face was a straight relaxed his lips made a line as his left hand held onto the strap of his backpack.

John looked up at the blond boy standing in front of him. He was a bit taller than he expected. He smiled wide showing off hid bucked teeth even more.  
"Dave!"  
He looked him over noting the sunglasses indoors. He looked down then back up and laughed.  
"For someone that calls himself a cool kid you aren't really what i expected."

"excuse me?"  
Dave furrowed his brows his lips never really changing at all but to give a small hint of confusion. He seriously could not believe that John had just said this.  
"Well fine Ill just hop the next plane back to Dallas. No big deal."  
Dave shrugged as he turned to head towards the unloading area.

John grabbed his arm giggling.  
"Sorry i just never thought a cool kid would pee his pants."  
he busted up laughing again pulling Dave back.

Dave sighed.  
"Its coke damn kid ran threw the isle and bumped my arm."  
Dave would have been embarrassed if he did really actually care. Dave glanced at John for a moment as he grabbed his arm and stumbled a bit back towards the raven haired boy.  
"well your gonna have to show me around, I don't know where is hell I am going."  
The music changed in Dave's head phones to a different rap artist that was unfamiliar to anyone but himself. Dave placed his free hand into the pocket of his jeans and waited for John to lead. The Strider would watch the boy as he lead him to the baggage pick up studding him, the way he walked. His choice in.. fashion if that's what you would call it. Once getting there they would wait for Dave's things.  
"Its fucking cold out here."  
Dave had never been to Washington ever in his life nor did he really ever experience a winter due to Dallas's ext ream heat all year round. Also striking a conversation was not really a big thing for Dave, at least when face to face with someone.

he laughed at Dave's explanation. then attempted to make himself sound like an old man.  
"Dang kids these days."  
he lead the blond to baggage pick up. he heard Dave's complaint an felt a little surprised. He thought the weather was pretty nice.  
"Really? Its not that cold."  
he looks out to a skylight seeing some gray clouds. His right hand moved to trace the pattern of his blue hoodie.  
"Hmm... Maybe i'm used to it. Is Texas really that hot?"  
He looks back to Dave with curious eyes. he never traveled any where and it only got so hot in Washington.

"hmph. maybe next time you can come spend Christmas with me out there. You will find out."

Dave's head turned to John for a moment his eyes looking at him behind the glasses before he turned his attention back to the baggage return. A few bags passed before he grabbed a skateboard and turned to John.

"cool lets get out of here."

Secretly Dave was terrified of planes but no one knew it sometimes he forgot himself.

"Sweet! I get to hang with a cool kid at his place for Christmas! I'm sure dad wont mind if its a friend."  
John watched as Dave reached for the skateboard. He didnt want to go home but he also knew Dave needed to situate himself.

"Lets go!"

John never liked to stay at his house do to the smell of baked goods. And was willing to go just about anywhere that didnt have to do with Betty Crocker. Texas was just a good a place as any. He lead the tall blond to a taxi before hoping in first. His big derpy smile never left his face.

Once they reached Johns place Dave paid the cab for them a small smile on Dave's face when he looked over at John and got out. He inspected the house a simple one at that. Holding his stuff and looked over at John.

"Nice.. place."

"Thanks Dave."

John smiled back at him leading him inside. He cringed at the smell of cakes being made and cupcakes cooling. He grabbed Dave's hand and quickly lead him upstairs to his room closing the door behind them.

"Ugh! Okay so dad is in the kitchen right now. Can I give you the grand tour later when he's at work?"

John asked with pleading eyes. He didn't want to smell all the sweets being made when he would show the other around.

Dave set his stuff down next to John's bed and sat down and shrugged.

"that's cool"

Dave took in a deep breath and he couldn't understand why he didn't like the smell. Bro never really cooked at all so the sent was inviting. Dave adjusted his glasses and looked around John's room.

Egbert went over to his window and opened it breathing in the cool air.

"Hey Dave what time is it?"

He looked outside studying something. His smile came back to his face.

Dave pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"3pm."

He turned his head to look at him and he had to admit that that dorky smile was cute. Cute in a ironic way though because Dave didn't flow that way. He didn't think about men in the way he should for girls. Or did he. Dave shook his head.

"what you waiting for, some hot date?"


	2. Chapter 2

He gave Dave a blank look trying to stair him down, but then laughed knowing he couldn't keep a straight face.

"You flatter me cool kid. If there were any girls i was interested in I probably would be."

he joked looking back out the window. 'I just needed a few more minutes' he thought.

"shame you probably bring all the chicks begging."

Dave chuckled softly as he spoke with mild sarcasm. Stripping the jacket off Dave then leaned back on the bed laying down crossing his slim arms behind his head. He closed his eyes behind his shades, for a moment before shifting his leg and realizing the sticky stain again. Sighing Dave sat up.

"Mind if I use the shower? I'm kinda in need of one."

Again his face didn't move from his usual cool kid facade.

"Hahaha! Shut up Dave."

He heard his bed creek but didnt look until he was addressed. John looked at Dave then back out the window. He bit his bottom lip.

"Come here, I dont want to miss this."

He waved him over frantically to the window.

Dave waited a second before he shrugged standing and walking over to the window leaning against the sill and looking out. He questioned what was so fascinating that he couldn't wait for.

John was inches away from Dave. He placed a hand on the blonds shoulder then pointed to his front door.

In three, two, one...

The door began to open and a a bucket filled with water came crashing down on his father.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA! Did you see his face?!"

He laughed still holding Dave's shoulder. He loved to pull pranks on his dad and vice versa.

Dave just stared at Johns dad as he stood there for a moment before looking over towards the window. Dave pulled John down to the ground with him out of sight of his father shortly after Johns dad would begin to laugh. Dave looked at John.

"you insane!?"

Dave peeked over the ledger of the window before seeing Johns dad brush it off and got into his car. Dave would have been beaten senseless by his Bro if he did anything like that to him. Not in the way of abuse but just the typical sibling rivalry way.

John kept laughing before jumping up and sticking his head out the window.

"Love you dad~! Be safe!"

His dad just waved and took off driving in his car. John looked at Dave smiling wider than ever.

"I got two! You should see the look on your face!"

He slumped down holding his stomach as he chuckled. He didn't know why but for a moment he thought Dave looked ... cute. He shook his head clearing that thought from his mind. He was not a homosexual.

"I'm sorry, what did you want again?"

Dave stared at him and couldn't quite put together what he found so funny in it but smirked a bit.

"yeah you got me.. good one."

Dave stood and looked at John.

"uhhh a shower. Mind if I take one?"

Dave had his hands in his pockets and stood there for a reply.

"Oh not at all. Its this way."

He stood walking over to his door. He opened it only to be covered in a bucket full of cake mix.

"..."

John stood there frozen before he cursed the mixture pulling the bucket off his head and tossing it to the floor.

"AAAAAAGH! I hate Betty Crocker! I hate cake!"

He had an all out rage fit. Yelling to and at himself.

"uhhhm"

Dave stared at him for a moment a bit of the batter also spilling onto himself. Dave then placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"dude calm down its just cake mix."

Dave stared at him for a long moment.

"looks like your in more need to take a shower now though."

John glared at Dave shaking with anger. He pulled some cake mix off his head and splashed it at the tall blond

"Its not just cake mix! Its evil! Its gross!"

He moved quickly to a hall closet shoving a towel at Dave and taking one for himself.

"I cant wait to get this crud off me."

The derpy boy stated to himself as he walked down the hall further opening then shutting the bathroom door.

Dave listened to him rant as he took the towel and stood outside the door to wait for his turn. Dave leaned against the wall tilting his head a bit towards the door of the bathroom.

"you gonna be alright?"

Dave tried to hold back a chuckle. Honestly he had never seen someone so upset over cake batter but he did remember John talking about his dissatisfaction with it and all baked goods at least from Betty Crocker, one time.

"I am going to get him back big time for this!"

Egbert shouted at the door as he washed his hair with apple scented shampoo. He tried to calm himself down. He scrubbed himself until there was not even a sent of the retched batter. He wrapped the towel around his waist then put his glasses on before walking out dripping wet. He looked at Dave with a pout.

"There's a hamper near the door. I'll get to it when youre done."

His slender body was wet and his raven hair glistened. He sighed before heading back to his room.

Dave looked at John as he came out his eyes automatically looked him over. Luckily he wore the dark shades to hide this. As John walked away Dave followed him with his eyes as he began to enter the bathroom. He closed the door and set the towel down on the side of the sink counter. Dave removed his glasses folding them up and setting them down. He had his eyes closed at first placing his hands on the counter. He opened his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror for a moment with crimson eyes.  
Soon he moved to remove his cloths dropping them in the hamper and started the water getting it as hot has he could just border line comfortable and uncomfortable. He stepped in and let the water run along his skin and then proceeded to wash his hair then body. He made sure the sent of the batter as well as the coke from earlier was out in consideration to his friend in the other room. once done he turned off the water ringing out any extra water from his hair and ruffled it as dry as the towel could before wrapping it around his waist and putting on his glasses.  
He made his way out of the bathroom and towards Johns room looking at all the ironic pictures of clowns every where. Knocked on the door before slowly entering.

"forgot to grab cloths before I took one so I'm just gonna grab my bag and change in your dads room or something if that's cool."

John was sitting on his bed buttoning up his shirt as Dave walked in. He blushed slightly then looked away.

"Uh, I never been to my dads room. You could change in here while i go do the laundry."

He walked out of the room closing his door before going to do the washing. He tossed the dark cloths in the washer before checking all the pockets. He found an unfamiliar Phone and realized it was Dave's. He should give it back as soon as he's finished. He shoved the phone in his pocket and finished loading the washing machine. He walked up the stairs to his room and knocked.

"Are you finished? May I come in?"

He waited for an answer.

Dave nodded to John as he left. Dave grabbed his bag pulling out his cloths and tossed on some boxers and red track pants. The pulled over a white wife-beater. While he was out Johns computer went off. It was pesterchum. The login name looked familiar. It was that troll kid the one who typed in grey.

CG: HEY HUMAN FUCKASS  
CG: NO SERIOUSLY I NEED YOUR ATTENTION  
CG: FUCK WHY DO I PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT. ITS NOT LIKE YOUR REALLY GOING TO LISTEN ANYWAY. PROBABLY JUST GO ON AND ON ABOUT YOUR DAMN NICK WHATEVER HIS NAME IS MOVIES AGAIN.  
CG: OH MY COG...  
EB: What the fuck is wrong with you now?

Dave finally got tired of the troll continuously making the alert go off and replied at least to shut him up for a few seconds.

CG: FINALLY! WAIT..  
CG: WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?  
EB: What do you mean? I always talk like this. Now fucking get on with it, what do you want?  
CG: IM HERE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING  
EB: OK what is it?  
CG: DAMN IT GIVE ME A SECOND ITS NOT LIKE THIS IS EASY OR ANYTHING

Dave stared at the screen for a bit before hearing the knock and turn off the screen.

"Yeah, come in."

Dave was sitting in the computer seat and turned it to look at John as he came in.

"Here you left this in your pants."

He pulled out Dave's phone and handed it to him smiling like the derp he was. His gaze moved from the blond to his computer.

"Oh! I have to tell everyone that i wont be on for a few days. Could you move?"

He smiled wide and giggled slightly. The blond was admittedly cooler than he expected. He wanted to see his eyes but decided he will see when Dave was ready to or at least until He slipped up.

"uhh yeah"

Dave decided just to let the boy find the message its not like he did anything wrong right. Dave took his phone and pressed the circle button at the bottom. The screen came up and there was a text from his brother. He slid the bar across the screen and opened the text.

Bro:  
remember to wear protection little guy! See ya when you get back

Dave rolled his eyes and turned off the phone and tossed it onto the bed as he turned to look at John.

"You were talking to Karkat as me?"

John looked up at Dave and pouted.

"Daaaaaaaaaave~ you are such a bad actor and Karkat is really gullible."

He typed a quick short response.

EB: karkat?  
EB: what did you want to tell me?  
EB: hurry up i have to go soon. i have to kill all the cake my dad left.

He turned back to Dave and crossed his arms. He gently taped his index finger on his forearm. He was trying to give that 'Son, I am disappoint' look but he smiled giving up.

"Karkat? That's his name? yeah sorry he was driving my crazy."

Dave simply stared at John for a moment arching a brow before the computer went off again.

CG: JEEZ EGBERT JUST RELAX I AM TRYING TO TYPE AS FAST AS I CAN.  
CG: I JUST WANTED TO SAY

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

"what did he want anyway?"

"I dont know yet he's taking his time saying it though."

Egbert turned to the screen again and began to type.

EB: kaaaaaaaaaaarkaaaaaat~  
EB: just say whatever you are going to say.  
EB: pretty please? : )

He sighed looking back to Dave.

"Well, when I'm finished here wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Let me guess.. Con Air.."

Dave smirked at John a bit before looking at his screen.

"Looks like he chickened out, come on dude seriously I didn't come here for you to talk to those losers online."

Dave turned his screen off and took John by the wrist genitally but firmly, and took him down stairs. As he did this Karkat had logged back in.

CG: SORRY SOLLUX IS BEING AN ASS AND LOGGED ME OUT  
CG: WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY IS THAT I LIKE YOU..  
CG: LIKE IN THAT HUMAN WAY YA KNOW  
CG: DAMN IT YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN I CANT EVEN SAY THIS RIGHT TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND  
CG: LIKE WHEN THAT NICK GUY GIVES THAT BUNNY TO THAT GIRL BUT NOT THE FEELING TOWARDS THE GIRL. THE OTHER ONE  
CG: THE ONE THATS A BIGGER COPY OF THE SHORT ONE  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS STUPID

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

Though Karkat was only typing to a black screen.

"I love Con Air. You should take acting lessons from Nick Cage! Heh heh~!"

John allowed the blond to pull him away. He thought it was funny.

"Ugh! That smell!"

John pulled Dave to the kitchen where there were piles of cakes and other goods.

"Dave please eat these or help me trash them."

he pulled out three large trash bags and tossed a tray of cupcakes in one bag.

Dave looked at the freshly baked sweets before taking one and tasting one. Right away he throws it away.

"mm yeah your dad purposely makes these horrible doesn't he?"

Dave helped gather the remaining items of baked goods and tossed them into the trash bag and also found the boxes of mix in the pan-tree also tossing those.

John was quickly tossing all of his father's cakes and cookies away. He was nearly finished when he tied the bag and placed it near the back door.

"Thanks Dave. So since I made you do this, you get to pick what we do next."

he smiled, pushing up his glasses.

Dave shrugged.

"well you were saying that you wanted to watch a movie right?  
so lets do that but please.. anything but Nick Cage flicks."

Dave almost shuddered of even thinking about the train wrecks called movies that he was in. Honestly he could only stand to watch National Treasure, but only due to the ironic stats they used to solve complex puzzles.

John looks at Dave with puppy dog eyes. He loved Nick Cage movies.

"But... Oh fine."

John looked down a bit disappointed. He looked back up at Dave. his gaze moved to the taller ones sunglasses.

"Why do you always have your sunglasses on? We are inside."

John tilted his head slightly staring into the tinted glasses trying to find the others eyes.

"because I can."

Dave moved to the side of the raven haired boy and browsed his DVD collection. He sighed and pulled out National Treasure.

"Here since I do know you like him so much and this being the only movie in your collection I can actually stand."

Dave had his head turned to the side where his shades didnt fully cover his eyes. His lashes where exposed but not his irises. He then turned his head to look at John.

He smiled at Dave before going over to place the disk in the DVD player. John thought mischievously to himself. 'Dave is hiding something. I want to see what it is.'

"Hey Dave do you want a drink or anything? "

He looked back at him, his blue eyes blinked a few times behind his nerdy glasses.

"sure. water i guess"

Dave stared at the screen as the opening previews opened up.

-  
John left the room to get Dave a glass of water. He pored himself some apple juice and returned to the room.

"Did i miss anything yet?"

He sat next to Dave handing him the glass. His eyes getting glued to the screen immediately.

"nawww it just started"

Dave took a drink before slouching a bit in his seat and placing a arm around the back ledge of the sofa where John sat. A few minuets into the movie Dave was already making jokes about the acting and plot both inside his head and a few out bursts of laughing.

"I seriously don't get how they can actually solve a mystery like this but such random events. Plus how did it go unseen for so long?"

John was so into the movie he was leaning forward only shhooshhing at Dave's comments. His glass was nearly empty as it hung in his hand.

"You said you liked this movie Dave."

He said sitting back not seeing the other boys arm. He looked up to the shades again finally taking his eyes off the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

"its one of Nick's bearable movies to watch plus I like it because its easy to mock."

Dave turned his head a bit to look at John. Again he caught himself starring at the boy in a way he really shouldn't. Sighing he sat up a bit and closing his eyes he slid the glasses up a bit to pinch the bridge of his nose and furrow his brows. His eyes were visible now but only for him to do this.

John put his cup down then leaned in to see the others eyes. He unconsciously grabbed the blonds face with his hands and turned him back so he could see.

Dave immediately moved back from John's touch his glasses falling off in the process as he stared at him with crimson eyes.

"what the hell dude!?"

Dave grabbed his shades and placed them back on.

"jeez if you wanted to make out just ask next time shit.."

Dave blushed at his own comment even though he meant it sarcastically.

"Whoa Dave your eyes are awesome! I want to see them again! Please? Please? Please?"

John ignored his comment again trying to take the glasses off.

"Dave let me see I'll do anything you want! Pleeeeeeease?"

He never seen eyes like that before. It was strange and beautiful. He wanted to stare into them. He wanted to see them better.

Dave stared at him for a moment, no one ever said that his eyes were awesome before. Though he figured it was because he never showed his eyes. He paused for a moment before removing his glasses. he was looking off to the side before he looked at John. His lips made a hard line.

He smiled moving a bit closer. Blue met Red as he looked deep into them.

"... Wow..."

John couldn't say much. He was mesmerized. If Nick Cage walked in he would probably care less.

Dave was getting a bit uneasy as he shifted a bit in his seat. Once those shades came off his whole defense was off.

"well are we going to watch the rest of the movie or not?"

"No way! I can watch it any time. Its not every day i get to see beautiful red eyes."

John realise what he said and blushed moving away silently. He sat back in his original spot.

"Uh... I'm sorry. Yeah we should probably finish the movie."

He looked at his knees instead of the screen.

Dave froze for a moment at his comment before he moved over to John and leaned in a bit whispering to him.

"thanks.. i guess.."

Dave then moved his head away from the boy and tried to focus on the movie that was playing but all he hear were sounds not words over the screaming in his own mind. Soon the movie ended and Dave stood and stretched. He kept his glasses off placing them on his shirt.

John couldn't stop blushing. He sat there in silence even when Dave thanked him. How could he say something so embarrassing? and to the coolest guy he knew. he saw Dave stretch and realized the movie ended.

"Oh, um... What do you want to do now?"

John asked the crimson eyed boy, doing his best not to get lost in his eyes.

"honestly I want to lay down for a bit, i'm having jet lag."

Dave looked directly at him and then turned away.

"wanna join me?"

Dave swallowed slowly and quietly. He was trying to play it off as cool as he possibly could his brothers 'words of wisdom' running threw his mind. 'remember to have them begging not you 'lil guy. always keep it cool and don't let your guard down'.

"Sure."

John shrugged still blushing. He walked up the stairs to his room quietly. He looked to his bed and smiled at the stuffed bunny sitting on his pillow. John tossed his glasses on the nightstand he honestly felt tiered so he crawled onto the bed snuggling his bunny, leaving enough room for Dave.

-  
Dave set his glasses next to Johns and got under the blanket his back towards John for a moment before turning to face the boy and then closed his eyes. After a few minuets Dave was out his arm flung over John and pulled him in to the arch of his body. Dave then nuzzled his face to the nook of John's neck.

John let out a small squeak when Dave pulled their bodies together. He felt hot, his face was riddled in blush. He didn't want to wake the other so he just laid there, stiff and nervous. He felt his heart racing. He laid there for an hour until he fell asleep.

The following morning Dave awoke normally at 7am like usual. He realized he was hold John and slowly moved away and stood stretching and popping his back before he removed his shirt and pants throwing on some basketball shorts and his schools PE uniform shirt. He took his phone and turned it on checking for missed texts or calls. He only had one text from his bro. Dave read it over and then set it down making his way out of the room and outside in the front yard and zipped up his red jacket.  
He then started to do his normal routine of exercises before taking a quick jog around the neighborhood then returning to the house panting softly. He removed his jacket saying hi to Johns dad before returning to Johns room.

John sat up slowly as he heard the door close. his eyes still closed.

"Dad... I had the weirdest dream..."

He began as rubbing one of his eyes. He stretched and looked to his wall with a Con Air poster. He didn't know it was Dave in his room at all. He thought he dreamed everything the other day.

Dave just stood there quietly for a moment. He was curious if he was just going to carry on with his talking expecting it to be some wired dream of adventures with Nick Cage and their quest to take down Better Crocker. Dave tried not to laugh at this thought instead he replied with a deep,

"mm?"

John fell back pulling his blanket over his head.

"I dreamed that... my friend Dave came over... I know that's impossible cuz of the distance and stuff... But... I... I guess since he was the only other person in my dream... I like him a lot..."

John blushed under his sheets before continuing,

"I mean that in a no homo way... and... Uh... he also had... These impossibly gorgeous red eyes... They were so hypnotic it couldn't be real at all... No one has those eye..."

John stood quiet waiting for his dads response.

Dave chuckled softly and took one of Johns pillows and hit him with it.

"Dude I am here."

Dave didnt have his glasses on in fact he had put them in his bag. a soft smirk was on his face once John turned to face him. His eyes soft on him.

His face was bright red and his heart was racing again. John hit Dave with his plush bunny.

"You're a jerk!"

He was so embarrassed he could die. his eyes shut tight and his face felt really hot.

Dave only smirked as he sat on the computer chair and leaned back.

"so what are we planning on doing today? I already saw most of your neighborhood during my run this morning."

John looked away from him still blushing.

"I dont know."

He reached over to grab his specks and placed them on his face gently. He got out of bed.

"I guess it all depends on what you want to do."

The derpy boy found himself staring into the others eyes again. A soft expression came over his face.

Dave kept the eye connection he had a expression of curiosity and he wet his lips a bit followed immediately by his biting his lower lips quickly and braking the eye connection turning towards the black screen.

"well let see i'm pretty sure you dont know how to skate, so cant do that unless you want to learn. I know you will want to get out of here soon because your dad stocked up on baked goods down stairs."

Dave held back a chuckle.

John shook his head snapping out of the daze.

"Okay, lets do it!"

He said eagerly. He always wanted to learn how to skateboard. It not only looked cool but it seemed fun too. He smiled his bucked toothed smile at Dave.

Dave threw on his cloths that were folded on John's desk. He figured John's dad had finished the laundry last night. He then put on his jacket and grabbed his board. Once outside with John he ran a bit placing the board on the ground and stepped on it riding it. He would use his right foot to kick off to gain speed. leaning in he turned the board and stopped once he returned to John stepping on the end of the board catching it once it popped up.

"see that simple, just find your balance and don't put all your weight on one end of the board."

Dave handed it to John and stood back a bit for his friend to try.

"uhhhh but you may want to start with it already on the ground."

John watched his friend ride the skateboard with ease. It looked easy enough but when Dave returned he felt nervous. He took the board and placed it on the ground, then tried to mimic the stance the blond used. The board wobbled under him. He moved his arms out to the side trying to balance himself.

"Uhh... I think i changed my mind."

The board suddenly moved from under him making the derpy boy fall back.

Dave caught him and supported him back on the board having one of John's arms around his neck and Dave placed his hands to John's hips. He turned him a bit to the side and then looked at him.

"again.. find your balance. I wont let you give up either, your going to at least get a kick off. here,"

Dave moved one hand down to John's right leg having that one off the board. Standing back up he placed a hand to his shoulder.

"ok now keep your left foot on the balance of the board and kick off with your right foot. Take it slow I will be right here with you."

Dave still had that 'cool kid' facade face.

John blushed in embarrassment before Dave placed him on the board. He looked back at his crimson eyed friend with a skeptical look.

"You better not just be saying that. This isn't the scene in the movies where the loving father let's his son go thus helping him learn but also to show he can't trust his father. Is it Dave?"

he kicked off before Dave could answer, skating to the end of the block before making a sharp turn that could have resolved in him falling but instead tuning into a brunet boy who came out of no where causing him to crash.

"aah! Oof!"

the brunet groaned and pushed the derp off by his face

"watch where you are going you frikken nerd!"

"Ow! I'm sorry."

The other boy stood up and crushed John's glasses purposely.

Dave watched for a moment once he made impact with the other boy Dave was already on his way over. Soon as he saw the boy crush John's glasses Dave stood directly in front of the male.

"Hey. Got a problem?"

Dave's eyes met the males cold and unfazed by the other. Dave's face kept that same line of focus as usual but his hands made tight fists by his sides. The other male started laughing. Dave arched a brow.

Male: "wow got other fighting for you now geek?!"  
Dave: "Hey! I said do you have a problem? Your talking to me now so pay. attention."

Dave walked up as close as he could to him. Dave stood a bit shorter.

The male looked down at him a bit intimidated. Then he realized he was not from around there. He smiled putting a friendly arm around Dave

Male: "Hey now you seem like a cool dude, if I were you I wouldn't be seen with this dweeb. Why not come hang with me? Your not from around here are you?"

John reached for his broken glasses but his hand was crushed under the brunets foot. Shards of glass entered his palm and he cried out in pain.

"AAAH! Stop! Please! It hurts! DAVE!"

Dave pushed him off and onto the ground.

Dave: "Fuck off looser."

Dave came to help John up and started to check John's hand when the male got up and out of rage grabbed Dave turning him around. Automatically Dave threw a hard punch landing on the males face making him stumble back.

Dave: "last warning you fuck-ass, get to steppin! Or else I will fuck you up good."

Dave shot a glare at the male before grabbing his board and staid real close to John as he tried to lead him away.

The other male stormed off holding his face. John followed Dave his head down, holding his bleeding hand to his chest.

"T-thanks Dave..."

John reached for the others arm with his other hand. He was holding back tears. He was always picked on but never told anyone, not even his dad. Jone rested his face on Dave's shoulder as they walked hand in hand.

Once they reached John's house his dad asked about his hand Dave looked at John then to his dad. 'Oh he just fell on his glasses pulling a sick trick' John's dad nodded and told them where they could find the first aid kit. Dave took John into the bathroom and propped him up on the counter. Taking out the first aid kit he washed his hands and put on some gloves.  
he took the tweezers and first warning John about the pain and began to pull out the shads of glass disposing the shards in the garbage. Dave kept his eyes on John's hand as he spoke.

"how long has that douche been picking on you?"

John didn't move much when Dave pulled out the shards. He knew if he did he might make it worse.

"For a while..."

A while as in 4 years. He teasing him the first year, the second and third year he started shoving and throwing stuff at John and things got really violent the 4th. He started to cry.

"I... I didn't do anything... bad... Why is he doing... all these mean things to me? what did i do?"

he covered his eyes with his left arm.

Once he had all the shards out he pressed a cloth to his palm to stop the bleeding before he cleaned the cuts. During this Dave looked at John for a moment before taking his free hand clear of blood and brought John's arm down. Dave's eyes meet John's crystal blue hues. Bro had always told him it was useless to cry. It showed weakness. That's not what he saw here, he saw a innocent boy in pain.

"John sometimes pricks like that don't need any reason to other then their own ignorance."

Dave had a hint of guilt in him as he looked away for a moment thinking of a young boy back home he used to pick on himself. He saw the errors of his ways quickly though and stopped now they were best pals at school. Dave would remove the cloth and dab a cotton ball with alcohol and cleaned the cuts and wrapped his hand to where he could still use his fingers, in which he he learned for countless times of sword fighting accidents. After cleaning up Dave stood there for a moment in front of John then backed up a bit.

"well there you go now come on toughen up and dry your eyes. You look like a baby girl right now."

Dave spoke sarcastically and winked letting him know he was just fucking around with him.

John smiled at Dave before wiping his tears away. He slid off the counter and wrapped his arms around Dave gently in a bro hug.

"Thanks Dave. You're the best."

He looked up at Dave, trying to find his red eyes, with his arms still around the others waist. He could only make out red blurry circles. He chuckled at himself for even trying to see without his specks.

Dave had a hand on John's waist and simply smiled at him for a moment until he found himself leaning into the boy a bit before there was a knock on the door which made Dave come back to his senses. John's dad asked if they were ok and that he was heading out. The smell of fresh cake started to make its way up to the second floor and it even made Dave sick.

"Yeah we are cool."

Dave released John and turned opening the door and exiting and sat on John's bed and took a deep breath and relaxed. He pulled out his glasses and put them on, he was loosing his focus.


	4. Chapter 4

John's dad came into the room with him holding his good hand as he led his son to the bed. John reached opened the nightstand next to the bed pulling out an extra pair of glasses. His dad left the room closing the door behind him.

"Heh! I'm glad I keep spares. So now what do we do?"

He smiled at the blond seeing the shads again. he thought to himself for a second.

"Hmmm..."

"i dont know."

Dave was slouched over on himself holding his upper half by his elbows that rested on his knees.

"I have yet to get the 'grand tour' you told me about yesterday."

"That's right! Heh heh, Well you saw the bathroom and kitchen. so I guess you need to see the dining room living room, and guest room we totally forgot to throw you in."

He laughed with a bit of blush remembering how Dave held him. John looked down still smiling nervously.

"Okay so, lets go."

He stood walking over to the door.

Dave followed him threw the house looking at all the ridiculous items his father collected. The whole time he barely paid any attention to John talk or what was really in the room. His mind was trying to go over what he almost did in the bathroom. Sure he figured he like dudes as well as chicks, I mean come on everyone wanted a piece of him back home and honestly he was willing to experiment. Though this was John Egbert. His best friend. Plus John wasn't even close to thinking of that nature and that's why for sure he was not going to try anything at least while he was in the right mind frame.  
Once they reached the guest room Dave look around and then turned to John.

"guess i should grab my shit and put it in here. then go get rid of those cakes I saw in the kitchen."

Dave softly chuckled as he made his way out grabbing his stuff.

"heh heh! Dont worry Dave we can snuggle again if you want to."

he said sarcastically heading downstairs as Dave went to get his things. his heart was racing and he didn't know why. He figured it was Dave's coolness or swag getting him nervous.

Dave was standing in John's room grabbed his things and threw them into the guest room. Soon Dave meet John down stairs automatically grabbing a cake and tossing it. As he shuffled threw some of the cupboards he found a bottle of gin. Dave grabbed it and studied it for a moment.

"I didnt know your dad drinks? or is it for his pastries?"

Dave held up the bottle to show John, it was a captain morgan spiced rum.

"No. He keeps it in case some lady comes over. She never does though. He always just goes to her like a love sick puppy. He wont miss it."

John continued to trash the sweets. He didn't even know why his dad baked so much or why he would continue to buy Betty Crocker items. He looked at Dave with curious eyes.

"Do you want it?"

Dave shrugged.

"sure. want to try it tonight?"

Dave looked at him with a serious look, those shades hiding his eyes again making his expression blank like before.

"Does it say Betty Crocker any where on it?"

John said with a serious tone looking into the tinted glasses, leaning on the counter with his left hand.

"If there isn't then sure, but if there is trash it now, before i trash it for you."

Dave couldn't help but actually chuckle at the boy and shook his head.

"No she doesn't make stuff like this."

Dave pulled out a few shot glasses.

"Ill put this up stairs for later."

Dave ran the bottle and gin upstairs placing it in his bag and then ran back down stairs. Later that night they sat playing a video game on the Play Station since Dave's brother would not allow him to take the xbox with him.

"Damn Egbert, didnt expect you to be good at this game."

"Dave do you know who I am? Heh heh! I'm the person that's kicking your ass!"

Egbert threw his arms in the air when the game was over. He laughed and looked over at Dave, pushing up his glasses.

"Hey Dave, why did you put your glasses on any way?  
You had them off last night and this morning."

The phone suddenly rang. John answered it quickly.

"Hello? ... Oh that's okay... No, we're fine... Sure... No!...  
Alright... Okay... Bye, I love you too."

He hung it up and looked at Dave. Waiting for him to answer the previous question.

Dave tossed the controller down and shook his head then stopped as he looked over towards John when he asked his question. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the call. during which he took this opportunity to grab his bag really quick and came back just as he hung up. Dave looked at him.

"Its just my thing John no real reason."

It was a lie but he kept it cool and shrugged. He opened his bag and took out the bottle and glasses. Handing one to John as he sat next to him.

"Plus these are the ones you gave me remember so take it as a tribute to my best friend."

Dave smiled a bit to him as he opened the twist top bottle and poured two shots. The smell of it was horrible but Dave had done this before with his Bro once so it wasn't so bad. He held the glass up.

"to a awesome winter break."

Dave downed his with ease but still had that sour after look.

John smiled. He was happy Dave liked the glasses so much that he had them on most of the time. He sipped the drink wrenching a bit then downed it.

"Nnn... At least its better than that crap dad bakes. Oh yeah he called and said he wont he home until late tomorrow. He's at his girlfriends house."

John held out the glass to Dave so he could refill it.

Dave refilled it and his.

"cool. and uhhh be careful don't take it all at once or else you'll just pass out."

Dave chuckled before downing another. After a few more shots Dave was already light headed and warm. He was already laughing like a idiot at one of Nick Cages comedies. Between John and himself they at least downed just past half the bottle.

"Dude... What... How- what? Hahahaha! I want more of this rum stuff. Heh heh!"

His words were slurred. John never drank before so he was a little more drunk than Dave was. He felt dizzy and it was fun to him. Egbert reached for the bottle in the blonds hand.

"ohhhh no,"

Dave moved it away from his reach.

"trust me youve had ennnough."

Dave had a bit of a hard time speaking himself but able to focus more then John apparently. Dave stood his footing a bit shaking as he turned to John. He shook the bottle in front of him and then placed it in his bag.

"anymore and you will sssure be plastered."

"Whaaat? No. Dave, No, I'm not the- the thingy where you cant do that. No, am- I'm fine. I want more."

John pulled the bag from Dave and turned blocking him from taking it back. He pulled out the bottle and attempted to open it.

Dave tried to get it back normally before Dave finally grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him pushing him to the couch not to rough but enough to get his attention. With out hesitation Dave straddled his waist and grabbed the bottle pulling it away from him. Dave then removed his glasses and looked down at him. His red crimson irises meeting Johns crystal blue hues.

"Enough."

John looked up at him in shock his mouth slightly opened. His face flushed light red. He dared not look away from the glorious red eyes. Instead John held the other boys face so he didn't look away. The derpy boy moved Dave's bangs, tucking them behind one ear so he could see better.

Dave stared down at the raven haired boy bellow him. His face tingled softly where John had touched his face. His heart was beginning to race. Setting aside the bottle and glasses his eyes never left Johns'. Dave moved a hand to John's face. His mind was clouded and he could only focus on one thing. 'just do it' he yelled to himself in his mind. 'kiss him' with that Dave leaned down into John his lips meeting his.

"Mmmh!?"

John was shocked and to drunk to push him away. He didn't fully understand why Dave did that or what he did next. His hands wrapped around Dave pulling there bodies together. His heart raced and Dave tasted like rum. 'We are drunk that's all. I'm not a homosexual.' He kept thinking as his mouth opened against Dave's.

Dave licked John's lips softly nipping his lower lip. Once he felt John's arms around him he leaned him to the side laying him fully onto the couch. Dave hovered over the boy continuously kissing him until he had to brake for air. Soft pants escaped him as he lowered his head to the nook of John's neck breathing warm air onto his skin. His head was spinning faster then he could imagine as he finally just gave in and kissed along side John's neck.  
One hand slowly slid up the side of John's shirt, his touch was genital and cautious.

"Oh~ Ah~"

John moaned feeling something strange and new as the crimson eyed boy kissed his neck. He tugged at the blonds hair softly. His entire body felt hot. He bucked into Dave reflexively when the others hand moved up his side. John wanted to feel more of the strange feeling.

"D-Dave~"

John's reactions were driving him crazy and hearing his name sent him over the edge. He slid both hands now up the sides of the boy lifting up his shirt. Dave trailed his lips down to John's chest and kissed until reaching a nipple and softly sucking enough to make them erect and sensitive. He switched to the other his thumb making small circles on the other his mouth was not occupied with.  
Once he had them erect he removed John's glasses setting them to the side and pulled off his shirt. He would then return to kissing him.

"Nnnh~ No~ Dave~ A-ah~"

He moaned as the blond sucked and rubbed his nippled. He bucked into him a few times, no used to being touched in such a way. He didnt realize his shirt was off until he felt the sleeves side off. He kissed Dave back softly. 'What am I doing? I'm not a homosexual.' He thought but continued to kiss the other.

Dave was enjoying the sensation he was feeling but his mind kept yelling at him. 'he'll regret it Dave, you don't want to do that to your friend, stop now.' His waist was already pressing against Johns' grinding slowly into him as he kissed him before he broke a bit to softly moan from the friction. Though his body wanted so much more he knew his mind was right. He wouldn't want to hurt his friend for any reason, especially not any selfish reason such as this. Though fighting reason over what everything wanted was difficult. He opened his eyes to look into John's eyes, one hand keeping his weight up the other on John's waist holding their waists close together.

Johns face was red and he was panting shallow breaths. He looked back into the others crimson eyes. He was so confused. Did he want it to stop? He felt a little disappointed when Dave did. So did he want to go on? John came to his senses pushing Dave softly. He sat up looking off to the side.

"Dave... I... I'm not a homosexual... Sorry..."

He blushed not looking at Dave.

Dave almost felt hurt once John started to push him off but he understood as he sat up and sat back on the couch leaning against the arm of the couch.

"I know.. im the one who should be sorry.."

Dave closed his eyes his head lowered a bit. He was still softly panting due to the fact that he couldn't deny that he was turned on and the erection in his pants hurt in the skinny black jeans. a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. He was trying to collect the thoughts in his head. He really wanted to continue with John. He loved the way he felt. He skin was soft to his touch and his sounds were thrilling, just thinking about it made his aching member twitch.

John felt bad, and moved over to kiss Dave's cheek in apology. He grabbed his shirt and glasses heading up the stairs to his room. He left the door open and he collapsed on his bed before getting up and turning on his computer. he read the message that Karkat left the other day.

CG: SORRY SOLLUX IS BEING AN ASS AND LOGGED ME OUT  
CG: WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY IS THAT I LIKE YOU..  
CG: LIKE IN THAT HUMAN WAY YA KNOW  
CG: DAMN IT YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN I CANT EVEN SAY THIS RIGHT TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND  
CG: LIKE WHEN THAT NICK GUY GIVES THAT BUNNY TO THAT GIRL BUT NOT THE FEELING TOWARDS THE GIRL. THE OTHER ONE  
CG: THE ONE THATS A BIGGER COPY OF THE SHORT ONE  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS STUPID

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

He blushed and felt more confused than ever. Both Dave and Karkat were good friends of his and now they both want to Date him. 'What do I do?!'

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

EB: karkat?  
EB: sorry it took me so long to reply.  
EB: but i'm not a...  
EB: i'm confused...  
EB: i am so very confused and drunk.  
EB: i'll think about it...  
EB: just give me some time.

He sighed a long heavy sigh and stared at the screen. Not one but two guys, two of his closest friends, wanted to date him. He was so sure he wasn't a homosexual before but now everything was getting too confusing.

"Why me?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dave didnt bother John at the moment for he wanted to both give him some space to think and for him to relieve himself. He entered the bathroom and locked the door. Lifting the seat to the toilet he then unzipped his pants and exposed his aching member. He began to touch himself first not really thinking of anything just the fact that he wanted to just relieve the pain. As he did he soon found himself thinking about John, picturing him naked under him. Panting and moaning to his touch. Soon he found a rhythm and closed his eyes imagining this image as he began to relieve himself. He wasn't shy of holding back the moans he let out tilting his head back a bit and using his free hand to support him as he felt him legs weaken under him.

"fuck.. yes.. oh.. yes John~"

A deep red blush filled his face as his whole body trembled as he released himself and panted catching himself before he cleaned himself off and disposed of everything. He would leave the bathroom and walk wobbly to the guest room and collapse onto the bed face first. Fuck what did he do?! It was sure to be awkward tomorrow with out a doubt in his mind. Maybe he should just go home now catch the next flight straight to Dallas. Hopefully it would crash cause he felt awful from putting John in a awkward position. He hear John scream in the other room and he pulled the pillow over his head and held it there.

John turned off his computer and laid on the bed reaching to snuggle his plush bunny. He never slept without it. He held it tight and as he laid there forgetting to take off his glasses. He thought of how he felt about Dave, then Karkat. Dave helped him out. He stood up to his bully for him. Karkat however... Karkat was always yelling at him and calling him names... Dave would call him names too but more like poking fun in a good way. 'Why where they so different? Why couldn't Karkat be more like Dave?... More like Dave?! What am I thinking?! I'm not a homosexual... Am I?' He thought it over. He remembered the crimson red eyes... he felt safe... he felt happy... he felt... Love?... could it be that he loved Dave? he waited up in bed waiting to hear if Dave had fallen asleep. He was unsure if he should tell him or not.

After a few moments he realized that he left his stuff down stair and wasn't sure when John's dad would be home vs them being up. Dave got up waltzing down stairs and grabbing his stuff and cleaned the glasses. He paced John's door and he stopped. He stood there for a moment. His mind was clearing a bit at least enough for him to think. He knocked on the door.

"Hey John.. I just want to apologize I over stepped a lot of boundaries. If you want I can leave in the morning, I would understand."

Dave scratched the back of his neck and leaned against the wall next to his door. His eyes were closed and his head tilted down a bit.

"Ill call my Bro in the morning to connect a flight."

John stood up and went over to Dave he blushed looking down at the bunny still in his arms. He felt his heart racing and he tried to tell Dave and just started to try and build up to that.

"Um... K-Karkat asked me out... I just found out that's what he was trying to say when you first came over... I told him... I needed to think... I thought of you and him..."

He paused as he was getting closer to what he was trying to say, squeezing the bunny tighter to his chest.

"I thought about it and... I... I don't like Karkat like that... I ... love... you..."

He looked up from the bunny to the blond.

"... Don't go..."

A shaky hand moved to hold Dave's. He was scared but when he held that hand all the fear went away.

Once John had brought up the fact that, that troll had asked him out not only did it send a wave of jealousy threw him but also pain. Though all of that melted away once he heard the following words from the raven haired boy. Dave's hand was shaking as he took Johns' into his. He pulled him and that bunny into a hug wrapping his other arm around him and rested his chin to the top of Johns' head.

"I love you too."

There was no hesitation in it no space and no regret once it was said. In fact it relieved him to the up-most extreme.

John was so happy at that moment. he kissed Dave's neck softly.

"Dave... Um... It might be... our only chance... to... You know... and... i... "

He looked down hiding his face. He was so embarrassed to ask and he was sure Dave probably had experience unlike him. This would be his first time ever if they did and he was so nervous.

"Could we... do it?..."

Dave did not even have to think twice about it. Dave lifted John's head and kissed him deeply his hands traveling down to John's waist and picked him up wrapping his legs around him. He would walk them into John's room and lay him down on the bed. Dave took the bunny from him genitally placing it on the night stand before he returned to John and kiss him again. This time had more passion in it and tenderness. His hands grazed over John's already exposed chest feeling the curves of his body.

"Ah~ Dave~"

John moaned feeling Dave touch his body gently making him buck again. He was so sensitive. His body heated up again. The derpy boy was pulling up Dave's shirt without knowing it, rubbing his hands on the blonds back.

"Oh~ A-ahh~"

He wanted more of the crimson eyed boy. He wanted to kiss him more, hold him more, love him more. He wanted Dave in every way.

Dave leaned up and took off his own shirt his body very fit for his age. He would return back to John kissing along his neck and jaw down to his collar bone where he softly bit teasingly. One hand made its way down the outside of the blue eyed boy and up into his inner tight where he started to feel him up threw the cloth that barricaded him.

"Wait~ Ah~!"

John felt Dave on his inner thigh. His length moved against his pants when be tried to move his legs. The nerdy boy moved on hand to Dave's chest trailing down to the cool kids stomach, stopping, afraid to go any lower.

-  
"if your to nervous we can stop."

Dave spoke lowly and directly into the raven haired boys ear. His hand kept moving his hand across Johns clothed member, as Dave's muscles rippled with John's touch. A soft sigh of anticipation came from him. His red eyes flicked over to look at John.

John looked into the blonds red eyes and felt a bit calmer. He moved lower unbuttoning his pants not looking away from his eyes not even as the heavy heated blush filled his face.

"I am nervous... But I..."

He trailed off as his hand unzipped the others pants and he closed his eyes, taking hold of Dave's length. He pumped it slowly. He felt his body tremble just by touching Dave's dick. The blonds cock was warm, hard, and smooth in Johns hand as he jerked him off.

Dave was caught off guard, again. His breath hitched as he drew in a breath then let out a soft low moan. Dave then proceeded to unzip the blue eyed boys pants and slide in his hand also rubbing and massaging his length in a similar rhythm and stride as John. Dave placed his forehead to John's their eyes not breaking. He found the innocence of the wind heir to be sexy in a way. He was used to people just being down right nasty when it came to even talking about this to him but seeing the blushes and the way he stumbled over his words it turned him on in a whole new way.

"Aaahhh~ Nnnh~ Dave~ Ooh~"

John moaned at Dave's touch quivering under him. He was panting softly his breath mingled with the other boys. Johns blue eyes were filled with ecstasy. The raven haired boy moved his free hand went to Dave's face caressing it before he kissed the others cheek with a sweet lingering kiss.

"I love you."

He stated as calmly as he could looking into the crimson hues. still pumping and still being pumped he let out his cries of pleasure.

"haa~ Dave~ Ah~ Haa~ ahaahhh~"


End file.
